The Truth Will Set You FreeTo Love
by Angie72
Summary: As the worst day of Ethan's life is made even worse with the discovery of a shocking secret, he realizes this might lead him down the path his life was always meant to take. A Therethan fic...please R&R!
1. The Truth Comes Out

Ethan closed the door to the Bennett house, and stepped out in to the cold, dark night. The news he just told his mother and father made it even more dark and full of despair. But somehow, he felt as though he and Gwen would be able to get through whatever else life decided to throw at them. Telling Ivy and Sam about their appointment with Dr. Culver not only made it more real, but also seemed to help the blow a little bit. Who would have thought two years ago that talking to his estranged father about things would make him feel better?  
  
As he zipped up his coat, he saw his Uncle, Hank Bennett round the corner.  
  
"Ethan......" Hank said, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I just came to tell Mother and Sam some things about Gwen and me." Ethan didn't feel the need to share him and Gwen's business all over town.  
  
"Oh, so Gwen told you everything then?"  
  
"Of course, I was right there with her the whole time." How did he know already?  
  
"That's great! I was feeling really horrible about it, but after I talked to Gwen, and she said she'd tell you everything, and then I gave the money back......"  
  
"Hank, what are you talking about?"  
  
"You know, Ethan. About Gwen and me, before you two got married."  
  
"What about you and Gwen? I told Sam and Mother what the Dr. told us today about......about not being able to have any more children."  
  
As Ethan looked in to Hanks eyes, he could see not only udder sorrow, but also, pure fear.  
  
"Oh my God, Ethan. I am so sorry; you have no idea how sorry I am."  
  
"Tell me what you are talking about Hank? What did you and Gwen discuss today?"  
  
"You know what Ethan, that's not important right now ...you get back to Gwen, and I'll see you later."  
  
By the time Hank got the words out of his mouth, he was almost in the door of the Bennett house, but Ethan wanted to know exactly what was saying. He grabbed Hank by the arm and pulled him back.  
  
"Hank, I'm in no mood for games!" Ethan yelled, "...so tell me what your talking about!!"  
  
Jus then Ivy and Sam came to the front door.  
  
"What on earth is going on here?" Ivy asked.  
  
"Mother, Hank has something to tell me about he and Gwen and some money, but doesn't seem to think now is right time."  
  
"Hank", said Sam, "tell us what's going on, right now please. Ethan has been through enough today, don't keep anything from him."  
  
"Ethan", said Hank, "your really not going to want to hear this."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Well, one night, about 2 months before you and Gwen were married, she was out walking one night. I ran in to her, and she looked like she had been crying. When I asked her what was wrong and was there anything I could do, she just started crying even harder. She was upset because you were dating both her and Theresa at the same time, and she knew in her heart you would never choose her over Theresa. She told me, she always knew that you and Theresa had a stronger connection than you and she ever would, and she couldn't face the idea of losing you to Theresa, again."  
  
"Damn that Theresa!" Ivy exclaimed!  
  
"Mother, please! ...... Go on, Hank."  
  
"Well, I knew she was much shaken, so I offered to take her to the Book Café so we could talk it out. She told me thank you, but what she really needed was a stiff drink, not a coffee. So instead I suggested the Blue Note. I didn't want anything to happen; she just looked so upset that I felt as though someone needed to be there for her."  
  
"Exactly what happened, Hank?" questioned Sam.  
  
"Well, we went to the Blue Note, and we had a few drinks, pretty soon she started to feel better, even wanted to dance. And she just kept drinking. The next thing I know, it's 2am and the bar is closing, and she is wasted. I tried to drive her home, but she said she didn't want to go to the Mansion because she knew either you or her Theresa would be there, and she didn't feel like dealing with that. So I told her ...we could go to my place."  
  
A long pause entered the conversation, because all 4 people knew what was coming next, but no one dare udder the words.  
  
"Oh my God, you didn't......" Ethan was the first one to break the silence.  
  
"Ethan I swear to God, I never meant for any of this to happen. But I was drunk too and..."  
  
"So you drove her home when you were drunk?" said Sam.  
  
"No Sam, of course not. I called a cab and we went to my place that way. But she was so out of it. When we got to my apartment, she started coming on to me, and she is so beau......"  
  
"Okay, I've heard enough." Right then, Ethan turned to leave them all.  
  
"Wait, Ethan. Please...I never saw Gwen again after that night...well, not that way. I mean, I started to think about it, and well, it's not like you and Gwen were engaged then, or even exclusive. But I knew that you should be told. I called her and begged her to tell you, and she said there was no reason. But after I found out she was pregnant I......"  
  
"Wait, wait, Hank. Are you telling me, that you think that Sara was your child, and not mine?"  
  
"Ethan, I swear to you, I have no idea whose baby she was. But when I found out she was pregnant, I called her again, and pleaded with her to tell you. I told her if she didn't, I would."  
  
"That's when she offered you money to keep quiet." Ethan dreaded hearing the words, even as he spoke them.  
  
"I felt so horrible taking the money, but it was just, at that time that I was accepted at the Police Academy, and I didn't have enough money to pay for it. What Gwen was offering would pay for the academy and much more."  
  
"So she bribed you to keep the truth from me. So she knew all along that Sara wasn't mine. She only told me she was pregnant to keep me from marrying Theresa."  
  
"Ethan, I'm sure that's not true," said Ivy. "I'm sure she told you that because she was sure Sara was your baby. You and she had had relations, hadn't you?"  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, Mother. But yes, we had, but not for a while before she found out she was pregnant. I just assumed she would stay faithful to me while I sorted things out in my mind. After all, she claims to have loved me all that time."  
  
"Hank, there's just one thing I'm confused about," said Sam. "Why did you give the money back? Why didn't you use it towards the Academy?"  
  
"I did Sam. But after things were paid for, my guilt got the better of me. So I took out a loan from the bank and begged Gwen to take the money back and tell Ethan the truth. I also asked her to have a paternity test done, but she wouldn't hear of it. She was convinced the baby was Ethan's. But she did take the money, and swore she would tell him after the baby was born. I actually heard her mumble under her breath that it wouldn't matter who's the baby biological father was to you Ethan, just so long as she had that baby, she knew you would stay with her."  
  
"This is unbelievable", cried Ethan. "Two minutes ago, I was sure Gwen and I could get through anything together. Now I don't think I can stand to look at her again. Our entire marriage has been based on lies!"  
  
"Ethan, don't give up on Gwen. She didn't do anything that Theresa hasn't done!" Ivy spewed out the line, very matter of factly.  
  
"No Mother, you're wrong. Theresa would never do something like this. I'll admit, the things Theresa have done in the past weren't right. But she would never have told me her baby was mine when it was really Julian's. And she would never have made love to another while we were seeing each other."  
  
"Oh, but she did!" Ivy needed to make sure that Ethan remembered all the horrible things Theresa had done to him in the past, to make sure he didn't go running back to her right now. "She did sleep with Julian the night she went to Bermuda!"  
  
"Ivy," said Sam, "you know that Theresa is not to blame for that. Your ex- husband got Theresa drunk and took advantage of her. You told me yourself the other day that you don't blame Theresa for that. That you knew Julian had done that to a lot of young girls."  
  
"That's not the point, Sam. The point is..."  
  
"The point, Mother", Ethan interrupted, "is that whatever Theresa did was to help me. She thought getting my Crane name back would make things right. She did it for me. Everything Gwen did was for her self and nothing more. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home to talk to my wife."  
  
With that, Ethan left the Bennett house. He also left his life with Gwen, right in that spot. It died the minute he found out that not only did Hank have sex with his wife, but she tried to pass off another man's child as his own.  
  
On his way to his car, Ethan began to think. Who else had done this? What if Julian passed Little Ethan off as his son, when he was really Ethan's son? It was entirely possible, with all of the Crane influence in the town. Julian may very well have paid someone off to hide the truth, the truth that Ethan already had a child. That his child didn't die, like Gwen wanted him to think. That his child was alive and well.........and in Julian's custody. How could he find out the truth?  
  
Ethan had so much thinking to do. Everything was so confusing to him. He had felt so horrible for Gwen (and himself) when they found out she could never have another child. But that seemed like years ago, and yet, it was only a matter of hours. And the fight that he had with Theresa. He wasn't even sure what it was all about. He knew at the time he was furious with her because of what she had said to Rebecca, about Gwen not having anymore children. But now, that this new light was shed on Gwen and what she was capable of, he wondered if there wasn't something more to the story. Fox wanted Ethan to calm down and listen to what Theresa had to say. But Ethan was so mad, all he could hear are the horrible words Theresa spoke. No doubt if Rebecca was the one to tell them what Theresa had said, she provoked her in some way. But how? What could Rebecca have possibly said that would make Theresa so mad?  
  
"What are you thinking, Ethan! This is Rebecca we are talking about! I'm sure she said something completely horrible to Theresa. Theresa wouldn't say something like that unless she was provoked!"  
  
Now Ethan knew he was losing it, because he was talking to himself. Well, first things first, he thought. Find Gwen and see if she can explain herself and her actions. 


	2. It's Over

As Ethan entered the Mansion, he saw Rebecca and Gwen sitting in the parlor, both with big smiles on their faces. This was not the Gwen he left just an hour ago.  
  
"What could you two possibly be smiling about?" questioned Ethan.  
  
"Oh darling, your home! Mother just came up with the most perfect idea. We are going to adopt Little Ethan!!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"It's perfect, Ethan", said Rebecca. "You already know the boy and love him. This way he'll have a good home with wonderful parents. And best of all, he will be taken away from Theresa. It is the ultimate revenge on the little slut."  
  
"All right, that's it. You two have finally gone off the deep end!"  
  
"Ethan, what are you talking about...this is perfect! Little Ethan already knows us, and he certainly loves you. And the parents won't contest the adoption. Julian would be able to see his son whenever he wanted, because we will live here in the mansion. And Theresa has been deemed unfit, so she won't have any say at all!" Gwen could not understand why Ethan had such a problem with such a great idea!  
  
"All right Gwen, that's enough. First of all, this is crazy. I would never take little Ethan away from his mother. And as far as Julian goes, you might be surprised on his take of all of this. He has actually recently seemed to have grown a conscience. "  
  
"That's true, Gwennie. My little Pookie is actually on the path of the straight and narrow these days......much to my dismay."  
  
"And as far as unfit mother's go. The only unfit mother's I see in this house are standing right in front of me as we speak."  
  
"Ethan! How can you say such a horrible thing to me after what we just found out from Dr. Culver.??"  
  
"Because I just found out some things about you, Gwen. Things you never wanted me to find out."  
  
Suddenly, and uneasy look came upon both Gwen AND Rebecca's faces.  
  
"Why Ethan, whatever are you talking about?" exclaimed Gwen.  
  
"You know damn well what I'm talking about...my FAITHFUL wife, the mother of MY daughter."  
  
"Ethan, I... I don't know what you're talking about." The look of guilt on Gwen's face, was that of a four year old caught with its hands in the cookie jar.  
  
"I spoke to Hank today Gwen. I saw him at Sam's house when I went to tell he and mother about our unfortunate news."  
  
"Oh Ethan, did your mother take it well?" Gwen asked, trying desperately to change the subject.  
  
"That doesn't matter Gwen. What matters is what Hank said to me outside the house. He asked me why I was there, and when I told him that I was there to tell Sam and Mother about you and I, he was relieved that you had finally told me your little secret."  
  
"What secret Ethan?'" Ethan realized how horrible Gwen was at lying right to his face.  
  
"Gwen, cut the bullshit! I know that you had sex with Hank Bennett before we were married, while I was dating both you and Theresa, and that he is the one who got you pregnant with Sara. You just used that baby to get me to marry you! And then...I don't know what's worse, using a baby, that's not even mine, to get me to marry you, or paying off Hank to keep him quiet."  
  
As the words came out of Ethan's mouth, he had a thought.  
  
"Or was that your idea, Rebecca? Did you see Gwen getting pregnant with Hank's child the opportunity of a lifetime for Gwen, the one way she could steal me away from Theresa? And paying off Hank was the only way you knew you could keep it a secret?"  
  
"Damn that man for having a good upbringing!" cursed Rebecca.  
  
"Mother!" cried Gwen. "Please shut your mouth!"  
  
"Too late, Gwen, I already know the truth. Your mother can say all she wants, the truth has already been revealed to me."  
  
Gwen knew she had to do something and work fast.  
  
"Ethan, please realize that everything I did, I did for us, I did for you, to save you from making a mistake in marrying that lowlife Theresa!"  
  
"Gwen, Theresa is no lowlife, you are! Making up such a horrible and despicable lie, leading me to believe you were pregnant with my child, when all the while, it was really my estranged Uncle's?? I felt so horrible when Sara died, like part of me had died with her. And now I know, she was never part of me. She was just a lie."  
  
"NO Ethan please, please don't think that way about our daughter!"  
  
"SHE IS NOT MY DAUGHTER, GWEN!! SHE IS NOT MY DAUGHER!!" Ethan's voice boomed so loud, he was sure the entire mansion could hear him.  
  
"What else have you lied about, huh Gwen? Did Theresa really start a fight with you in LA, or did you with her? I'd bet my life that if the truth be told, you brought all of these problems with Sara and with not being able to conceive again, on yourself. You just needed a scapegoat, and the closest person that you hate the most is Theresa. That's why you picked her."  
  
"Ethan, I will not stand her and be talked to like this by my own husband."  
  
"Your right, you won't. Because first thing in the morning, I am filing divorce papers. The longer I've stood here and listened to you try and defend the horrible things you've done in the name of "our love", the more I realized you don't know the first thing about it. Hank told me what you told him that night. That you knew in your heart that I would never pick you. That you knew that Theresa and I always had a stronger connection. Well you know what Gwen, your right. Face your fears and hear the truth. The only reason I married you is because you were pregnant, and Sam convinced me that it was the right thing to do. OH God, why didn't I just listen to my heart then, why didn't I just propose to Theresa anyway, just like I had planned on doing that night? Well, we'll never know will we? But there is one thing I do know Gwen, and that is, I never..., EVER...want to see you again, as long as I live. And as for you Rebecca, you can guarantee that when I see Julian tomorrow, I am going to convince him to give Little Ethan back to Theresa. And with any luck, ...and by the grace of God...maybe someday, myself, and Theresa and Little Ethan, can all be a family. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some packing to do. Gwen, I'll have the papers drawn up first thing in the morning. They should be to you by noon. And do me a favor, don't try and contest the divorce, just make things easy on both me and you. Sign them right away so that we can both get on with our lives."  
  
Ethan turned and walked out of the room, and for the first time in their lives, Rebecca and Gwen, were both rendered speechless.  
  
"Now", Ethan thought, "where can I find Theresa?" 


	3. Deep Feelings Die Hard

As Theresa and Fox sat in the pool room, she couldn't help but feel horrible for the things she has said to Rebecca and Ethan. Of course she wanted Gwen and Ethan to have children. As much as she despised Ethan for what he did to her, helping Rebecca and Julian get custody of Little Ethan, she still cared for him, still loved him, actually, and still wanted him to have a happy life.  
  
"Oh Fox, how can I make this up to them? How can I let Ethan know I didn't mean what I said to Rebecca?"  
  
"Theresa, if I were you, I would just leave the mansion right now, before Gwen or Ethan sees you. Especially Gwen, because if she does find you, she will kill you, no doubt in my mind."  
  
"I know Fox, but maybe if I saw Ethan, and tried to explain to him again......"  
  
"Theresa, I said if Gwen sees you, not Ethan."  
  
Fox looked deep in to Theresa's eyes. He noticed something different about them...  
  
"I've never seen him so upset in my life. I've never heard so much pain in his voice. After all the horrible things I know I've done to him in the past, he was never as mad as he is right now."  
  
That's what it is, thought Fox...Ethan.  
  
"Theresa, can I ask you something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You still love Ethan, don't you? I mean, I know that you said that you didn't care about him anymore, after what he did. But this fight with him has changed things. You have a new look of fear in your eyes. They looking nothing like they did the night Ethan saw us kissing in Sheridan's cottage; it's a totally different look."  
  
Theresa tried to keep her eyes off of Fox, but it was too late. He already saw what Theresa was feeling.  
  
"You think this is finally the end for you and Ethan. You're afraid that this is the one thing you have done that he could never forgive."  
  
"Fox, I'm sorry", she pleaded. "I know I told you I was ready to move on, and I thought I was. But after seeing Ethan and seeing how hurt he was by me, I realize that, when he hurts, I still hurt. If I could run to him right now and comfort him, I would. I'm still in love with him, Fox. And I don't know if I will ever be over him."  
  
"Theresa, it's okay. I figured, sooner or later, something would happen between you and Ethan that would but our relationship on skids. I guess I just thought it would be later."  
  
"So you understand, Fox?"  
  
"Of course, Theresa. First and foremost I am your friend. And I know a love like the one you and Ethan share is not easy to deny. I just don't want you to get hurt. He is married to Gwen, you realize that?"  
  
"Of course Fox, I realize that. And I know eventually I will have to move on, but right now, for this moment, I have to make Ethan understand why I said what I did, and make him accept my apology."  
  
"All right, Theresa. Go, but tread lightly. Not only would Gwen kill you if she saw you, but Rebecca does have a restraining order against you, and she can still have you arrested if she sees you near Little Ethan."  
  
"I know, that's why I'm going to tuck him in before I go to find Ethan." She ran over to Fox and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for being so understanding, and such a wonderful friend."  
  
"Yeah, yeah yah....now go would ya'?"  
  
Theresa smiled at him, and looked both ways out the door of the pool room, so that no one would see her sneak up to Little Ethan's room. 


	4. A Chance Encounter

Ethan thought for sure if he was to find Theresa in the mansion, it would be in Little Ethan's room, but when he opened the door, all he saw was the boy sleeping peacefully. Suddenly the thought danced in his head again. Could this be his son? Were more secrets being kept from him?  
  
He walked over and sat on Little Ethan's bed, and began to poor his heart out. Just as he sat down, Theresa walked up to the door quietly and stuck her head in, but stood at the door when she saw Ethan.  
  
"Oh Little Buddy, what is going on with my life? First I'm forced to choose between your Mother and Gwen. And after choosing Gwen, thinking all would be right with the world, we find out that her pregnancy is high risk. So we run to LA to find a special Dr., and who ends being in LA too? Your Mom! No matter how hard I try, I just can seem to get her out of my mind. I tried to tell Gwen so many times that the incident on the beach was as much my fault as it was Theresa's, but she just didn't believe me. And Gwen, I can't believe she can be so cold and calculating?! Passing off a child she conceived with Hank Bennett's as mine, and paying him off to keep his mouth shut about the whole thing?..."  
  
When Theresa heard this she gasped, and Ethan turned to see her standing in the doorway.  
  
"Theresa", Ethan whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry Ethan, I didn't mean to eaves drop", she whispered back.  
  
He shushed her with his finger and took her out to the hall to finish the conversation.  
  
"Ethan I'm sorry...I..."  
  
"No listen Theresa, I'm sorry. I need to talk to you, but you're not even supposed to be in the mansion. Let's go to the Book Café so we can talk this whole thing out." 


	5. Meeting Between Former Lovers

Theresa sat across from Ethan, her face mirroring his, both with tears in their eyes. Ethan's tears were because of Gwen's betrayal of him, and Theresa's were in sympathy for all that Ethan had just told her.  
  
"Ethan, I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am that all of this happened. I knew that Gwen could be mean, but that is just down right disgusting! You thought Sara was your baby, you cried so hard when she died, and even at the funeral..."  
  
"People had always told me there was another side to Gwen. The not so nice side, but I never saw it. I never believed them."  
  
"I remember", Theresa said, looking down in to her lap.  
  
Just then, memories came flooding back to Ethan. Theresa had tried to tell him time after time, when she was Ivy's assistant, about all of the horrible things Gwen would say to her, but he could never believe her then. He just assumed that Theresa was jealous of Gwen, and making up things to say about her.  
  
"Oh my God, Theresa. You tried to tell me all along, didn't you? For months you tried to tell me about Gwen and how she was two faced, and I never believed you."  
  
"Now you know why Mama and I suspected Gwen and Rebecca as the ones who revealed your paternity to the tabloid."  
  
Just then, Ethan's blood began to boil. Of course! It was just another way for Gwen to keep Ethan away from Theresa! Who was Gwen Hotchkiss? How could the woman he loved for so many years be this cold and calculating? Did he really know her at all??  
  
"Theresa, I know this is a long time coming, but I'm sorry, for all of it. If I would have listened to you then, I could have saved us both a lot of heartache."  
  
"It's all right, Ethan. Besides, if you would have known, then you and I would be married right now, and that is not what you want, so it's better this way."  
  
"How do you know that's not what I wanted?", Ethan questioned Theresa.  
  
Theresa became very uneasy. She didn't want to bring this up right now, but Ethan was leaving her no choice.  
  
"Well, Ethan, if you did want to be with me all of this time, and you truly cared for me, you wouldn't be helping Rebecca and Julian take my child away from me."  
  
With all that had happened, Ethan forgot that he had been going on between him and Theresa. Well, no need to keep the truth from her anymore, Ethan decided.  
  
"Theresa, I need to tell you something. I'm not trying to help Rebecca and Julian. I'm trying to help you."  
  
"Excuse me? What did you just say??"  
  
"You heard me Theresa. I was playing along with Rebecca hoping she would give me an opening I could use and pass along to Woody so that..."  
  
"Pass along to Woody? Since when are you good friends with my lawyer?" What exactly was going on here, wondered Theresa.  
  
"Okay, look Theresa. You know how Woody said he couldn't handle your case anymore because he knew you couldn't afford it? And then the next day, he decided he would do it pro bono? It's because I offered Woody what ever money it takes to get Little Ethan back for you. And I also told him I would be an inside connection he could use in order to get your son back to you sooner."  
  
"You're the secret weapon that fell through", Theresa realized out loud.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes. Rebecca heard me on the phone with Woody, and told me to stop then and there, or you would pay the price for my helping you. But Theresa, after I got done talking to Hank tonight, I realized a way I might be able to get you your son back, and there's nothing Julian OR Rebecca can do about it." Theresa realized Ethan's eyes were dancing with delight.  
  
"What? What is it, Ethan?? Please tell me, I can't stand him being in that house for one more minute!!"  
  
"Well, first, let me talk to someone who can help us, two people, actually. And I'll tell you for sure after that. Can you wait, Theresa? Just a little while longer?"  
  
"What choice do I have, Ethan. But, don't you think you had better get back to Gwen soon? Won't she be wondering where you are?"  
  
Ethan dropped his head. He was not one to take his marriage with a grain of salt, but after all that Gwen did to him, he knew he couldn't stay married to her any longer than he had to.  
  
"Theresa, I told Gwen that I was leaving her, and I plan on handing her divorce papers by noon tomorrow. They are being drawn up as we speak."  
  
"Oh Ethan, I'm so sorry. I know that you took your marriage vows so seriously. This must be breaking your heart. And here you are, worrying more about me and my son than your own life falling apart."  
  
Ethan smiled. "It's all right, Theresa. Besides, if everything goes as well as I'd like, then I have a feeling my life might work out exactly as I've always wanted it. Now, I have to make a couple of phone calls. The best thing for you to do right now is go home, and wait for me to call you, okay? And don't go near the mansion, whatever you...well, I guess I can't tell you to do that, especially now that you and Fox are dating."  
  
When Ethan said that, Theresa noticed the sparkle that was in his eyes when he talked of a plan to get little Ethan back to her, vanished.  
  
"Well, don't worry about that, Ethan. Fox and I are just friends. Always have been, always will be."  
  
"But, I saw you two kissing just a few days ago in Sheridan's cottage?" Ethan was very confused.  
  
"Yeah, well. Fox made me realize I wasn't as ready for a new relationship as I thought I was."  
  
Theresa looked in to Ethan's eyes again. There was the sparkle. The same sparkle from before, and the same sparkle that was there when he and Theresa first met. What did that mean? she wondered.  
  
Ethan looked at her with a huge smile on his face. "Go home, wait for me to call. Don't leave the phone, okay?"  
  
With that, Theresa immediately got up and left the Book Café for home.  
  
Ethan dialed his cell phone.  
  
"Hello? It's me, I need your help. And Dr. Russell's also. Can you call her, and have her meet us at your place? Just the three of us, the rest will find out in a matter of time. Thank you, I knew I could count on you this time." 


	6. An Exfather and Good Doctor

Ethan slipped quietly in to Julian's study through the back entrance. He waited only a minute or two before both Julian and Dr. Russell entered from the main hallway.  
  
Julian ushered Eve through the doorway, and didn't speak to Ethan until the door was completely closed.  
  
"Ethan, what can I...or should I say, we, do for you?"  
  
"Yes, Ethan. You've got me intrigued, I must say", replied Eve.  
  
"Julian, I need you to answer me a question, and please, be honest. I know I can trust you this time, because you have changed so much in the past few months."  
  
Julian glanced over to Eve. "Of course Ethan, ask away."  
  
"Can you tell me that you honestly can remember ..."being" with Theresa in Bermuda? Are you sure the rest of the night wasn't staged, just like the wedding?"  
  
Julian sat down on the couch. No one had ever asked him this before, and he began to think. All he could remember was...  
  
"Ethan, honestly,...all I remember was waking up in bed next to Theresa. As far as the two of us actually consummating the relationship, I have no idea. I just assumed that, because Theresa was pregnant, the child was mine."  
  
"Julian, Theresa and I made love on the beach the night before our wedding. Now, Dr. Russell, I know you initially told Theresa that the baby could not be ours, because she was on birth control, but isn't there the slightest possibility that Little Ethan is mine? How long was Theresa taking the pill before that night?"  
  
"Well, Ethan. I remember writing Theresa the prescription about a week before the wedding..."  
  
"A week? Doesn't it take a month or so before the pill becomes completely effective? I remember the Dr. telling Gwen it takes about a month to get out of your system. Wouldn't it take the same amount of time to become effective?"  
  
Eve looked at Julian. They could immediately tell what the other was thinking. If Little Ethan was really Ethan's son, then Rebecca would no longer have any legal rights to the boy, and she would have to stop blackmailing Julian. Both Julian and Eve smiled at the same time.  
  
"Julian, would you bring Little Ethan down to your office? I need to get a culture from him...just in case he has strep throat," she said smiling, and pulling a DNA swab out of her dr.'s bag. 


	7. Little Ethan

Three hours of agony later, Theresa's phone finally rang. She sprinted across the room to answer it. "Hello, Ethan?" she breathed in to the phone.  
  
"Theresa, I'm on my over,...with Little Ethan", Ethan said on the phone.  
  
"Oh my God, you did it, didn't you Ethan. You got Julian to give me back custody of my son!"  
  
"Not exactly Theresa. But I can tell you this. Little Ethan's father wants him to be with his Mommy, always. See you in a few minutes." Ethan hung up the phone.  
  
Theresa put down the phone and dropped to her knees. "Thank you God, Thank you for delivering my son back to me. Thank you for answering my prayers."  
  
With that, Theresa got and immediately ran to make Little Ethan his favorite dinner.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Theresa heard her front door open.  
  
"Mommy!", Little Ethan yelled, and ran directly in to his mother's open arms.  
  
"Oh Little Ethan, I missed you so much, and I am so glad your home. And I promise you, you will never have to spend time with your father again."  
  
Ethan walked in and closed the door just as Theresa uttered those words. "That's not true, Theresa. Little Ethan will have to see his father everyday from now on."  
  
Theresa stared at Ethan, with a confused and scared look on her face. "Ethan, what are you saying, Julian still wants visitation rights, he'll have to go back and face Rebecca and Gwen and..."  
  
Ethan walked over to Theresa and put his fingers over her lips. "Theresa," said Ethan, his heart swelled with pride and love, "I am little Ethan's father."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I called Julian and Dr. Russell. First I asked Julian if he remembered "being with you "in Bermuda. He said no, all he remembered was waking up in bed next to you. Then when I asked Dr. Russell if she knew for sure the birth control you were taking when we...well, you know, the night before we were to be married..."  
  
"On the beach,...... yes Ethan, I remember." Just the way Theresa said those words, and the look in her eyes, Ethan knew they both felt then, and still feel, the same way about that night on the beach. Ethan had to take a breath before he continued.  
  
"Well, she admitted she may have not thought the time periods all the way through. So she took a DNA swab from Little Ethan, from me and from Julian. Two matched perfectly..."  
  
"Yours and Little Ethan's!", Theresa squealed with delight. She ran over to Ethan and threw herself in his arms. Suddenly, she pulled back.  
  
"But what about Rebecca? Surely she couldn't have let this happen right before her eyes."  
  
"No, we did it secretly in Julian's office, and then we all went with Dr. Russell to the hospital to get the results. After we found out the truth...Julian, Little Ethan and I went back to the mansion to pack up his things, and that's when we told Rebecca."  
  
"She must have been furious! "  
  
"She was, she even threatened Julian that if he let Little Ethan go, she would tell some big secret that she had against him. Julian said go ahead, your bluffing anyway. And she was apparently. She turned around and ran up to her room! Now Julian is divorcing her, too."  
  
"Wow. Not a good day for the Hotchkiss women."  
  
"Well, they are finally getting what they deserve. Julian kicked them both out of the mansion."  
  
"I know I should feel bad for them, but I just can't get over how wonderful this all is for us! I knew it Ethan! I knew that night on the beach was magical in more ways than one...our child was conceived that night...he really is..."  
  
"Our child", Ethan said. Soon, Theresa saw a single tear run down Ethan's face. "That's why my bond with him has always been so strong. Not only because I delivered him, but because he is mine."  
  
"Oh Ethan, I can't thank you enough for doing this for me..."  
  
"Not just for you, Theresa, but for all of us. We are a family." Ethan took Theresa in to his arms. Ethan was about to kiss Theresa when suddenly, Little Ethan came running over... "Mommy and Daddy!" 


	8. Just Sign Here

THE NEXT DAY  
  
Gwen sat quietly in the back of the Book Café. This was the third restaurant she had been to that morning. It was 11:39am. In just 21 minutes, she would be safe. Ethan said he would have the divorce papers to her by noon. If she could just stay away from the mansion until then, she wouldn't have to sign them, and she could contest the divorce. It was only way she could hold on to her marriage to Ethan. She knew if she left the house, disguised herself, and hoped around from place to place, there was no way anyone could track her. She was just about to sip her coffee when someone approached her.  
  
"Excuse me, aren't you Gwen Winthrop, wife of that handsome lawyer, Ethan Winthrop?", a woman asked her.  
  
Gwen loved when people recognized her as Ethan's wife, especially in a public place.  
  
"Why yes I am? Do you recognize me from the cover of the business section when Ethan and I had our "power couple" article done?"  
  
"No, actually. I'm here to serve you divorce papers. Sign here please."  
  
Gwen couldn't believe she fell for that. "Well, I'm glad for you, but I'm not signing."  
  
"Oh, I believe you are, I was instructed not to leave your side until you did."  
  
"Well, if that's all you're going to do, I'll never sign. You can follow me all over town for all I care." With that said, Gwen got up to leave, when all of the sudden...  
  
"MRS. WINTHROP! IS IT TRUE THAT YOU HAD AN AFFAIR WITH HANK BENNETT? AND TRIED TO PASS YOUR BABY WITH HIM OFF AS..." the courier yelled.  
  
"Okay, be quiet!", Gwen shushed the woman. "Where do I sign exactly?"  
  
"Wow, Mr. Winthrop was right, that was easy!"  
  
"There, I've signed. Just leave, okay?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Ma'am, you're supposed to sign with your married name, not your maiden."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry", said Gwen sarcastically. "I guess you'll just have to go back to the office and get another copy."  
  
"Nope", said the woman, "got another copy right here. Mr. Winthrop figured you would try and pull something like that. I've got another 50 copies in here. So you can screw up as much as you want. But if you don't want writers' cramp, I suggest you just sign right the first...second time."  
  
Gwen was disgusted, so she just signed her name and was done with it. Ethan knew her too well.  
  
"Thanks ma'am", the woman finally said. "Consider yourself divorced." 


	9. A New Name

Ethan and Theresa walked hand in hand with their son out of the town hall.  
  
"Well son, it's official, you're a Winthrop now!", Ethan said, beaming with pride.  
  
"Yah!", screamed Little Ethan.  
  
"Where to now?", asked Theresa.  
  
"Well, we've had lunch and done the paperwork, how about we take our son to the zoo?"  
  
"Oh Mommy can we please, the zoo?"  
  
"Oh, okay," said Theresa. "That should wear you out pretty good."  
  
Jus then, Ethan's phone rang. "Hello? Did you get it? Any problems? Great, thanks. Your check is in the mail."  
  
"Everything okay?", asked Theresa.  
  
"I'm officially divorced", said Ethan, head hanging down.  
  
"Oh Ethan, I'm sorry. I know how important the sacrament of marriage is to you."  
  
"Yes, it is. But it obviously wasn't to Gwen, and I don't want to be married to someone like that."  
  
Theresa couldn't help but be a little bit happy. Could it be, after everything she and Ethan had gone through in the past years, they could finally be together? She had been thinking about it ever since she heard Ethan tell Little Ethan what Gwen had done to him.  
  
Ethan watched Theresa walk along holding Little Ethan's hand. If he had only followed his heart that day in the mansion, instead of doing the "right thing", he and Theresa and Little Ethan could have been doing the whole zoo thing has a family years ago. Now, he could make everything right. He still loved Theresa. Being in LA with her proved it. And even though she had dated Fox, Ethan had a feeling Theresa still loved him. But that would have to wait until later; he would question Theresa on her feelings for him, after they took their son to the zoo. 


	10. Starting From Scratch

"How many stories can he hear before he goes to sleep?", asked Ethan, as he and Theresa walked out of Little Ethan's bedroom.  
  
"Oh, lots", replied Theresa. "You got off easy tonight. Usually I have to read to him for at least an hour, tonight was just 30 minutes."  
  
"Probably because of the zoo", said Ethan.  
  
"I told you it would wear him down." Theresa plopped down on the couch in her living room, Ethan not far behind her. As he sat down, he turned to look at her.  
  
"Theresa, now that Little Ethan is in bed, I'd like to talk to you."  
  
"Yes Ethan?"  
  
Theresa looked deep in to Ethan's eyes. Oh how he missed that. Looking straight in to her soul. He hadn't done that since the night he was going to propose to her again, before Gwen...  
  
"Now that we know Ethan is my son, I meant what I said before. I want to see him everyday."  
  
"Of course you can Ethan. He loves you very much."  
  
"I want to see you everyday, too."  
  
"Oh?," said Theresa. She couldn't help but feel both nervous and excited about what he had just said.  
  
"Theresa, I know it has taken us quite some time, but I finally feel like, if we tried, we could be together, and it could work. I want to be with you Theresa, always. I want to forget everything that happened in the past, and finally follow my heart. What it's always been saying. I love you Theresa. I always have, no matter what I tried to do, or even no matter who I married! I always have loved you, Theresa. I always come back to you."  
  
"Ethan, I feel the same way. I always will. I love you, Ethan. But can we really do this? Can we really forget everything that's happened and just pick up where we left off? So much has happened. You married Gwen! You made love to her, you even had a ......well, you know what I mean."  
  
"Theresa, I didn't say it was going to be easy, I know everything that's happened. But I think all of it has made us both a lot more mature. If none of those things had happened, I don't think we'd be as ready to commit to each other as we are right now."  
  
"Yeah, you know what, Ethan, I think your right. Now is the perfect time to try again. Okay! So let's give it a try!"  
  
"Can I please kiss you, Theresa?" Theresa began to giggle with delight.  
  
"Yes, Please!"  
  
Theresa fought the urge to close her eyes and wait for Ethan's kiss. She had wanted, for so long, to see his face closer to hers again. It was finally happening. She wasn't going to miss a moment of it.  
  
Ethan gently cupped her face with his hands. The touch was like electricity for him. What a difference between touching Gwen and Theresa. With Gwen, there was nothing. With Theresa, all of Harmony could be lit up with the slightest touch.  
  
Gently, softly, slowly, their lips met. Both sighed relief. Both had been waiting for this moment for so long. Ethan kissed Theresa so softly...for as long as he could, until his kiss grew stronger, deeper. Theresa knew what he was feeling, and wanted him to know she felt the same way, so she ever so slightly opened her mouth to his. Ethan wasted no time slipping his tongue in to her mouth. She responded by giving him her tongue back. Soon, it was no longer just a sweet kiss.  
  
"Theresa..." Ethan broke away from the kiss just long enough to moan her name. The sound of her name coming from Ethan that way, made Theresa even more excited that she already was. She could actually feel herself becoming more aroused.  
  
"Ethan," Theresa cried. "Wait. Stop."  
  
Ethan realized he was moving to fast for Theresa and immediately apologized.  
  
"I'm so sorry Theresa. I didn't mean to push you. It's just that, as soon as I get close to you, I seem to lose all control of my thoughts and actions."  
  
"No, Ethan. It's okay. I know how you feel. I want you Ethan, so badly. I have for so long. That night on the beach was so..."  
  
"Amazing?"  
  
"Yes, but it was also like, a rose bush, in the middle of a draught, getting just a small drop of water. After it's gone, it immediately wants more. I have waited so long for us to be together again. I want to make sure it's the right time and the right place."  
  
"Your right, I'm sorry. I'm glad that you feel the same way I do, but waiting until we are alone would make me feel much better. If Little Ethan walked in on us, here, on the couch? I would feel horrible."  
  
"Exactly. I know he's calling you Daddy already, which is wonderful, but I think this whole thing is a little confusing to him. Let's wait, just a little while longer, until we can do this right,alone." 


	11. An Overnight Trip

The next 2 months seemed to fly by for Theresa, Ethan and their son. Ethan brought him a toy every night after he got off of work, and tucked Little Ethan in to his bed every night at Theresa's house. They had dinner together every night with Pilar, and soon, they were just like a family. It also helped Ethan and Theresa get their relationship back on track, and it made them fall in love with each other all over again. Because Pilar had to work nights at the cannery, after Little Ethan was in bed, they always had time alone together. It seemed as though every night they took their physical relationship just a little bit further. But every night when Theresa and Ethan were together, Theresa could sense that Ethan felt a little uneasy about something. She sensed that he wanted to ask her something, but yet every night, he left her house without speaking a word about what was bothering him. Finally, Ethan decided the time was right for he and Theresa to be along together. He called her one day at home, and asked her and Little Ethan to come to his office and visit.  
  
"Hey, there's my guy!"  
  
"Daddy! Are you going to take us to lunch today?"  
  
"How did you guess? Did Mommy tell you that?"  
  
"Well, I just figured that's what you wanted, otherwise you wouldn't have asked us to come to your office in the middle of the day!"  
  
"Actually, that's not the only reason. Hey, Little Ethan. Would you like to spend the night with Grandma Ivy and Grandpa Sam?"  
  
"Oh boy! Mommy can I?"  
  
Theresa suddenly got an uneasy feeling. Although she loved Sam, and he was wild about Little Ethan, the thought of Ivy taking care of her son did not sit well with her.  
  
"I know what your thinking, Theresa", said Ethan. "But you know that Mother has tried several attempts to make amends with you. This was actually her idea."  
  
"Her idea?"  
  
"Yes. When I told her what I had in mind for tonight, she insisted on having Little Ethan stay with her and Sam. That way she could show you how sorry she is for all that has happened in the past."  
  
Theresa had to admit, Ivy had changed a lot in the past few months. And when she found out all that Gwen had done to Ethan, and that Little Ethan was her grandson, she started to really warm up to Theresa. At first, Ivy didn't like the idea of Theresa and Ethan dating again, but after she and Ethan took some time to sit down and talk things out, Ivy wanted to make friends with Theresa.  
  
"Well, Sam is a good influence on her. And he will be there all night, right?"  
  
"Of course he will be. So what do you say, Mommy." Ethan squatted down next to his son and they both gave Theresa a pouty face. She couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Okay, you can stay with Grandma Ivy and Grandpa Sam."  
  
"YEAH!", the two Ethan's screamed in unison.  
  
"Now, let's go have some lunch, and as soon as we are done, we'll go to Grandma's!" Ethan grabbed his suit coat, and they were soon on their way out to the car.  
  
"By the way, Ethan, what exactly do you have planned for tonight?", asked Theresa.  
  
"Oh Mommy, that's a big surprise!", he teased as he kissed Theresa on their way out of his office. 


	12. Grandpa Sam and Grandma Ivy

"Okay, Little Ethan. Mommy and Daddy are going now. So you be a very good boy for Grandma and Grandpa, and we'll call you as soon as we get there, okay?"  
  
"Okay Mommy. I'll be a good boy. But Mommy, where are you going?"  
  
"You know what, baby? That's a good question, maybe you should ask Daddy?" Theresa smiled and turned to Ethan.  
  
"Well, Little Ethan, I'll tell you what. Why don't you ask Grandma and Grandpa where we are going, AFTER Mommy and I leave okay. 'Cause it's a surprise for Mommy, and we don't' want to ruin the surprise, right?"  
  
"Right Daddy!" Little Ethan gave his father the thumbs up sign.  
  
Ivy took Theresa to the side. "Theresa, thank you for letting us watch Little Ethan for you. I know that you are still having trouble trusting me. And I don't blame you. But please realize that since Sam and I have gotten back together, he has made me see the error of my ways. I really am trying now."  
  
"Ivy, I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that I'm too thrilled about this. But if anyone can make you a better person, it is Chief Bennett. So your welcome, and please, have fun with your grandson!"  
  
"Oh I will, won't we buddy!" Ivy scooped up her grandson and flew him through the air.  
  
"Yeah, Grandma and Grandpa!"  
  
"Don't worry Theresa", said Sam as Ivy flew Little Ethan in to the living room, "I'll be here the whole time. But you should believe Ivy. She really is trying to change."  
  
"I know Chief Bennett. Thank you again."  
  
"Bye Little Ethan! We love you!", yelled Ethan.  
  
"Bye Mommy and Daddy! Have fun!"  
  
With that, Ethan and Theresa closed the door of the Bennett house. Ethan wrapped his arm around Theresa's waist, and she leaned in to him as they walked.  
  
"So, no hints at all?", cried Theresa.  
  
"Not one."  
  
Ethan opened the car door for Theresa, and she stepped in to the SUV. 


	13. Baby

After about an hour of driving and talking, Theresa fell asleep. Ethan had a hard time keeping his eyes on the road and watching Theresa at the same time. But he loved to watch her sleep. How he has missed that while they were apart. Such a simple little thing, that meant so much to him.  
  
A half hour later, her eyes fluttered, and she was awake again. She began to stretch and yawn.  
  
"Have a good sleep, baby?" asked Ethan.  
  
Theresa looked at him with a look of shock in her eyes. Then, a huge smile took over her face.  
  
"What? Is everything okay?"  
  
"Ethan, you haven't called me baby in such a long time. I never realized how much I missed it until just now."  
  
"Well, get used to it." Ethan grabbed Theresa's hand and pulled it to his lips. "I'm going to be calling you that for a long time to come."  
  
Theresa smiled again and looked back to the road. "Ethan! Now I know where you are taking me!" The road looked very familiar to her, she had driven it a few times herself. "But how Ethan? I mean you're not even a..."  
  
"I know, but after all you have gone through, I just asked and suddenly everything was all set!" 


	14. The Cabin of Surprises

As Ethan and Theresa walked in to the Crane cabin, it was even more beautiful then she remembered. It was all light up with a thousand candles everywhere, and smelled so wonderful. As Theresa looked more closely she could see dozens of red, pink and white roses, everywhere.  
  
"Oh Ethan, did you do all of this for me?"  
  
"I wish I could take credit for it, but it was actually all Julian's idea."  
  
"Julian?"  
  
"Yeah...Like I said, I just asked. I was wracking my brain trying to think of a place where we could go to be alone. I remembered all of the good times we have had here, so I decided to give it a try and call Julian. He was more than happy to give me the key, he wanted to make up for all that he had done to you in the past, and let us know how happy he is that we are back together, and a family. He asked what he could do to make the day more special. I had said just stock it with food. He insisted on not only stocking it, but having it all set up this way."  
  
"I can't believe the change in that man. I know he told me once that spending all of that time with Timmy made him see his life in a different way, but I never really believed him until now."  
  
"Well, I am going to bring the bags in from the car, and then we are leaving."  
  
"Leaving? For where? And what bags, I never packed one bag for this trip."  
  
"Well, I recruited your mother and Whitney to help pack your bag..."  
  
"Mama AND Whitney? Why not just Mama?"  
  
"Well, Pilar packed all of your clothes, and after she was done, I let Whitney pack your......unmentionables. She was so excited when I told her what I was doing for you..., she bought you new ones."  
  
With that, Theresa started to blush. Unmentionables to Ethan was lingerie, and Whitney knew the kind that Theresa thought was beautiful, so she was sure they would get put to good use...for a few minutes, anyway.  
  
"And as for where we are going...there is a pond behind the cabin. It's completely frozen over, so I am going to take you ice skating!"  
  
"Ice skating...I love to ice skate!"  
  
"I remember, so now stop giving me the third degree and let me get our stuff."  
  
"Okay." As Ethan turned to leave, Theresa stopped him.  
  
"Ethan, can I just ask you one more thing?"  
  
"Of course, baby."  
  
She smiled big again. She would never get sick of him calling her baby.  
  
"Did you pack some new ...unmentionables too?"  
  
"Well, not that it's any of your business..." he said as he leaned close to her face... "but yes I did!", he whispered, and kissed her ever so slightly on the lips. As he pulled back, he realized how bad he wanted to go back for more, but he knew that could wait until tonight.  
  
Theresa felt herself melt with Ethan's kiss. No matter how many times he kissed her...and they had been doing a lot of that lately...his kiss always sent sparks flying through her body, and the soft ones, like the one he just gave her, made her want him, really bad.  
  
When Ethan returned with the bags, they immediately bundled up and decided to head right for the pond. She knew this was going to be fun, because she and Ethan had skated together before, and he was a joke on ice. Today was no different. No matter how hard she tried, he just couldn't get it right. By the time they were done, his butt was quite sore!  
  
After ice skating, they came in and had hot chocolate by the fire, just holding one another and watching the flames. Before they knew it, dinner time was approaching. They got up and started to look through the cupboards and fridge to see exactly what Julian had bought for them to eat. When Theresa opened the fridge, she screamed out loud and quickly shut the door.  
  
"Oh my God, I don't believe it!" Ethan ran to her side to see exactly what she screaming at. He opened the door and looked in. "Yikes! That is gross!!"  
  
In a tank at the bottom of the fridge were two five pound lobsters and crabs, still alive, waiting to be cooked. They began to claw at the side of the tank when they saw the door open.  
  
"Well, leave it to Julian", said Ethan. "Only the best."  
  
"I'll put some pots of water on." Theresa was happy, she loved lobster and crab, but, couldn't Julian have had them cooked first?  
  
"Yeah, I'll melt the butter", Ethan muttered. What's next, he thought, do have to get the caviar straight from the salmon?  
  
A few minutes later the water was boiling and the butter was melting. "Okay!", said Theresa, "water's ready!"  
  
"Okay", said Ethan.  
  
They both stood in the middle of the kitchen.  
  
"Well, get them."  
  
"I'm not touching those things. You're the man, you get them."  
  
"You boiled the water. You get them."  
  
"No way, they are creepy looking. Good tasting yes, good looking, no."  
  
"Aww...that's not very nice to say to Little Hermy and the boys!"  
  
"Hermy?"  
  
"Yeah, well. The lobster on the left looked kinda sad, so I named him."  
  
"Ethan, I think all that falling you did today on the pond, went to your brain instead of your behind."  
  
Ethan turned to the fridge and opened the door. "Okay, Hermy. Here we go, say goodbye fellas!"  
  
With that, he grabbed the two lobsters quickly and ran them over to the stove. The immediately began to squirm all of their little legs and soon as they felt the air. They looked like two huge red spiders. Ethan noticed the look of disgust on Theresa's face, so he decided to have a little fun.  
  
"Hermy, this is Theresa, Theresa Hermy." He put the lobsters right in her face and began to jiggle them around.  
  
"Ethan, no!" She screamed and laughed at the same time. Pretty soon, Ethan was chasing Theresa all over the cabin! 


	15. Our Favorite Movie

One hour, two lobsters, and two crabs later, Ethan and Theresa were finishing their meal.  
  
"Hermy sure did taste good.", Theresa said, licking her lips.  
  
"How dare you speak that way of the dead!" Ethan cried, like he had just been mortally wounded.  
  
Theresa giggled.  
  
After the meal was done and dishes cleaned up, they decided to watch a movie. Ethan knew that love stories not only made Theresa happy, but they also got her "in the mood".  
  
"So, what are we watching?"  
  
"You'll see", said Ethan. He couldn't hide the smile on his face when he hit the play button on the DVD.  
  
Theresa's face lit up when she realized what they were watching. "The Wedding Planner", the first romantic movie that she and Ethan had seen together.  
  
"Ethan, you remembered!"  
  
"Of course I remembered. How could I forget? Although I tried for a long time too forget. Forget about you and everything we had together. I thought if I just kept it out of my mind, that I would be able to make my marriage to Gwen work. But the harder I tried to forget, the more you invaded all of my thoughts. By the time we got to LA, I was a basket case. I couldn't think about anything but you."  
  
"So that night, we ended up in the same bed, you really were dreaming about me, weren't you?"  
  
"Theresa, there hasn't' been a night 'since we met that I haven't dreamed about you."  
  
"I love you, Ethan."  
  
"I love you too, baby. " Ethan wanted desperately to ravish her right then and there, but he didn't want to rush the evening, so instead, he looked at the TV.  
  
"But I didn't spend $20 on this movie for nothing, so let's watch it!"  
  
Theresa laughed and snuggled up next to Ethan on the couch as the movie continued. 


	16. Has There Been Anyone Else?

As the credits rolled, Ethan turned and looked at Theresa. He had noticed how quiet she had been during the movie, he just figured she was really getting in to it. As his eyes fell upon her, he realized why she had been so quiet. She was asleep. Well, so much for our night of passion, he thought. He gently and quietly moved her from him, and went in to the kitchen to turn off the lights there and all through the house before he carried her upstairs to bed. But when he got back to the living room, she was gone.  
  
"I'm up here Ethan"  
  
He heard Theresa say, in a voice that was so sexy, he got hot just hearing it. He quickly sprinted up the stairs to find her.  
  
When he entered the bedroom, Theresa was lying on the bed, dressed in a floral teddy with matching panties and robe. She had managed to light about 10 candles in the few minutes she was upstairs, and the room was filled with their scent.  
  
"Theresa", Ethan sighed. He practically ran over to the bed, he could feel himself getting more and more excited. He walked over to her on the bed and sat down next to her, as his mouth descended upon hers.  
  
"Now, I know what you have in mind", Theresa said, putting her finger on his lips before they met hers, "But, I want to see the unmentionables that you brought, too."  
  
"You are going to give me heart attack, you know that?"  
  
"Ethan, it's been so long, I just want everything to be perfect."  
  
"I know baby, I do to." Suddenly the smile was gone from Ethan's face. He started to look pensive.  
  
"What's wrong, Ethan?"  
  
"Theresa, I have to ask you a question. This has been bothering me for quite some time, and I think I know the answer, but I just need to be sure."  
  
"Ethan, tell me. I know something has been bothering you, but I wanted to wait for you to tell me, when the time was right."  
  
"I don't really have a right to ask you this," he said as he paced around the bedroom., "but,......Oh hell, I'm just going to come right out and say it...Have you been with anyone else since you and I were together?"  
  
Theresa stared at Ethan. He looked back at her. For the first time in all of the time that they had known each other, he could not tell what she was thinking.  
  
Theresa got up from the bed and walked over to him, and took his hands in to hers.  
  
"Ethan, no. Of course not. When I woke up that morning in Bermuda, next to Julian, I felt so horrible for so many different reasons. But the biggest being I thought I had cheated on you. That guilt followed me for so long. But a month ago, you lifted that weight from my shoulders. I won't lie to you, when Fox and I first started dating, I thought I would be able to give myself to him. But after that fight you and I had in the pool room, I knew I was still madly in love with you. And when you would be mine again I didn't know, I just knew that someday, you would, and then, I would be yours and yours only."  
  
"God Theresa, I love you so much. I am in constant awe at what an amazing woman you are. Just when I think you can't get any better, you do."  
  
"Ethan, I'm not amazing, I just love you, I always have. It took me a long time to realize it, but when I was younger and I "thought" I was in love with you , it was just a school girl crush. But after I started working for your mother and spending more and more time with you, I knew I really did love you, and would forever."  
  
Ethan's dropped his face onto Theresa's and gently kissed her full lips. After a few minutes, Theresa could feel herself more and more excited. And as the kiss got deeper and more passionate, she could feel through Ethan's jeans that he was as excited as she was.  
  
Ethan was the first to pull away. "If I don't change in to my unmentionables now, I never will."  
  
"I'll be in the bathroom," said Theresa.  
  
"Give me five minutes."  
  
"Oh, I'll be timing you!" Theresa walked in to the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
She immediately began pinching herself. "Oww...oh good, it's true!" 


	17. The First TimeAgain NC17

Ethan finished dressing, and put the CD in the player. "She is going to love this."  
  
"Ready or not, here I come!" And Theresa quietly opened the door.  
  
As she looked out in to the room, she saw Ethan standing there.  
  
"Ethan..." she tried to catch her breath, but had a hard time doing it.  
  
"I knew this was your favorite", he said, as he walked towards her, tugging on the black silk pajama bottoms and robe he was wearing.  
  
"Ethan?"  
  
"Yes, baby?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
Ethan threw off his robe and picked Theresa up and placed her on the bed. He turned for a split second and hit the remote to the stereo.  
  
The room was filled with the soft sounds of a song. Theresa immediately began to smile as the song played. She knew from the first chords of the music which song it was. Their song. The one they sang together right here in this very cabin.  
  
"Oh, Ethan."  
  
"I love you, Theresa."  
  
Ethan moved his lips to Theresa's and began to kiss her. The soft kisses from before were replaced with deeper, more sultry kisses. Soon, their tongues were filling each others mouths, darting around desperate for one another. Theresa's hands were all over Ethan's back, and backside. Ethan's mouth went from hers, to her neck and made its way down to her breast. Theresa's chest was heaving. At first, he only kissed them through the material, but soon his hands were exposing them to the air, and his lips were on her firm, dark nipples.  
  
"Ooohhh...", she moaned as Ethan's tongue explored her body. From her breast to her belly, and back again, she loved every minute of Ethan's touch. As he began to kiss her lips again, his fingers trailed down the side of her body, and made their way to her most sensitive area. Soon he was gently sliding Theresa's panties off her body.  
  
"Theresa, you feel so good."  
  
"Oh Ethan, it's you that makes me that way, only you."  
  
As they continued kissing, Ethan began rubbing his finger against Theresa clitoris.  
  
"Oh Ethan,...yes..."  
  
Hearing Theresa's voice, so full of want for him, he knew he needed to be inside her, and soon.  
  
Theresa reached down between Ethan's legs and began to stroke him. At first she felt very brazen doing this. She had never touched Ethan like that before. That night on the beach, she never even saw Ethan completely naked. But for some reason, it just felt like the right thing to do. And she knew it was when she heard...and felt...Ethan's reaction.  
  
"Theresa...Oh God..."  
  
Theresa began to slip Ethan's bottoms off of him. He knew she was ready. As they lay there, both completely naked next to each other, Ethan had one last question for Theresa.  
  
"Theresa, I know we've only been dating again for a few months, I want to make sure you want to do this. If you don't', I understand. I can wait for your forever."  
  
"Ethan, thank you for being so considerate of my feelings. But I have never wanted anything more, than I want you right now."  
  
With that, Ethan began to kiss her again, and at the same time, reached to the nightstand for the condoms. As he sat up to put it on him, Theresa finally got a look at him. She gasped as her eyes almost popped out of her head. Ethan chuckled.  
  
"That's the best compliment I've ever gotten!"  
  
"Now I know why I was so sore the next day!! But Ethan, it's not going to feel the same for you. I've had baby since then. What if your disappointed?"  
  
"Shhh...", Ethan said. "I could never be disappointed making love to my soul mate."  
  
Ethan descended upon her and they began to kiss. Soon, Theresa spread her legs and Ethan nestled himself between her. He arched up, and began to slowly place himself inside her.  
  
"Oh Ethan," she cried. She had forgotten how wonderful Ethan felt inside her.  
  
Ethan couldn't help but moan with delight when he felt Theresa wrap her warmth around him like a blanket.  
  
"Theresa," he said. "I'm finally home."  
  
With that, Ethan began to thrust himself inside of her. Slowly at first, giving Theresa time to get used to him inside of her, and so they could find their rhythm, but when they were both in unison, he could feel both himself and Theresa needing more, so he sped up his rhythms. Theresa was matching his every thrust. How did they live for so long with out having each other like this?  
  
As they both began to thrust in to each other even faster, Ethan could feel himself at the point of no return.  
  
"Theresa, I'm ready", he said breathlessly. "Please, come with me!"  
  
"Oh Ethan yes! Please take me there, PLEASE!"  
  
That was all Ethan needed to hear, soon they were both on the edge of ecstasy, falling over the edge, and then, into each others arms.  
  
"Theresa, that was so..."  
  
"I know", she said, before he had a chance to finish his statement. "I love you Ethan. I feel like I need to be saying something more, so that you realize just how much I love you."  
  
"I know", said Ethan. "Believe me,...I know." 


	18. The Proposal of a New Name

The next morning, when Theresa finally opened her eyes, the clock read 11:07am. "Sleeping so late!", she thought to herself. She hadn't done that since before Little Ethan was born. Of course, there was a good reason. After she and Ethan made love, they both fell asleep. After only a few hours of sleep, Theresa was awake, and wanted to feel Ethan's love again, but she hesitated to wake him. He looked so peaceful sleeping. So instead she went in to the bathroom. When she came out, she had every intention of going back to sleep, until she realized Ethan was awake. And from the look in his eye, Theresa could tell that he wanted the same thing she did. So they made love again, this time, it seemed to last for hours. Finally, they collapsed together, again. And now, here it was, eleven o'clock in the morning.  
  
As Theresa rolled over, she realized Ethan wasn't there. "Where could he be?"  
  
Theresa threw on her robe and decided to head downstairs and check to make sure Ethan was okay.  
  
When she entered the kitchen, he was there. She stood out of his sight so that she could watch, whatever it was he was doing. But he looked up and saw her hiding.  
  
"Hey, your supposed to be in bed!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I woke up and you were gone, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay."  
  
Ethan came over to Theresa and took her in his arms.  
  
"Good morning, baby."  
  
"Hi..."  
  
He leaned down and covered his lips with hers. The kissing soon became more feverish, until Ethan realized the smoke billowing throughout the kitchen.  
  
"Whoa!", he said pulling away from Theresa. He turned off all of the frying pans. The eggs, bacon, and pancakes. What sense was there? They were all black anyway.  
  
At first she started to giggle, and the giggle turned in to a laugh, and pretty soon, she was almost on the floor she was laughing so hard.  
  
Ethan turned to her, and after about 10 seconds of a pouty face, he began to laugh, also.  
  
He again walked over to her, embraced her tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm not the best cook. I wanted this to be a special breakfast."  
  
"Ethan, it's fine. Why don't' you help me clean this up, and then I can make us something else for breakfast." She started towards the kitchen when Ethan grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.  
  
"Wait, before that, there's something I had wanted to do. I wasn't exactly sure when to tell you this, but now seems like the perfect time."  
  
"Ethan, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm so okay, it's not even funny. Theresa, these past months have been the most amazing months of my life. Getting to spend everyday, not only with our son, but with you, too, has been a dream come true. Ever since we found out you were pregnant, I wanted that child to be mine. And then to have that wish granted...It's been amazing. And there's one thing that would make the situation even better..."  
  
Ethan dropped to on one knee, and pulled a little black box out of his pajama pocket.  
  
Theresa gasped  
  
"Theresa, please, be my wife...finally?!"  
  
"Ethan, oh of course I will be your wife...Finally!!"  
  
Ethan slipped the ring on to Theresa's finger.  
  
"I know it's not as big as the last one, but..."  
  
"Ethan, this is better than the last one. We have been through so much together, it makes us getting married now all the more special. I can't wait to be Mrs. Ethan Winthrop!"  
  
"Well...how about Mrs. Ethan Bennett?"  
  
"Ethan, do you mean it?"  
  
"I've been thinking about it for awhile. Sam is like a father to me now, and Little Ethan loves him so much. Besides, if you took that name, you would be the second woman to use it. I want you to know that you are first in my heart, forever. You always have been."  
  
"Well then, Mrs. Ethan Bennett, it is!"  
  
Theresa stood on her tipy toes to give Ethan a kiss followed by a hug. "Have you told Chief Bennett that you are taking his name yet?"  
  
"No, I wanted to tell you first. I always share everything with you first, Resa, you now that."  
  
"But Ethan, we can't have a church wedding, not until your marriage to Gwen is annulled. So why don't we talk to a judge when we get home and..."  
  
"Theresa, I've already started the paperwork on an annulment. I spoke to Fr. Lonigan the day I found out Gwen cheated on me with Hank. When I told him the circumstances, he told me to come over right away and start the paperwork."  
  
"Ethan, did you plan on proposing right away?"  
  
"No, Theresa. I knew that wouldn't be right. I knew it would take us a while to get back to where we left off. But I also knew that after all of the horrible things Gwen did, I couldn't be married to her any longer, especially in the eyes of God and the church."  
  
"But, doesn't Gwen have to agree to it, also?"  
  
"Yes, she does, and she did. After the hard time the courier gave her with the divorce papers, and all of the bad press I told her Hotchkiss Enterprises would get, she signed the annulment papers all to easy."  
  
"But it hasn't gone through already, has it? I heard that most annulments take at least 6 mos. to a year."  
  
"Well, normally they would take at the least 6 months, but because we both signed the papers right away, and Fr. Lonigan knows a few priests at the Vatican, it shouldn't take more than a month or two!"  
  
"Ethan, so we can have a big church wedding after all!"  
  
"Only if we start planning right now!"  
  
"Well, not right now, Ethan," she said with a devilish look in her eyes. "First we have to feed our cravings..."  
  
"Your right," he replied. "Let me start breakfast again..."  
  
Theresa grabbed him and kissed him passionately. "Not for food, Ethan. I'm craving you.."  
  
"Well, that I can give you, without burning..."  
  
"Oh Ethan, it will burn all right."  
  
Ethan swept Theresa off of her feet and brought her upstairs to the bedroom. 


	19. A Bennett by Any Other Name

Three months later......  
  
As Ethan and Theresa entered the Lobster Shack, the entire room burst in to a thunder of applause. They were both smiling ear to ear. Not only was tomorrow their wedding day, but almost the entire town was invited to the rehearsal dinner, and they were surrounded by all of their family and friends.  
  
Pilar sat at a table with Luis and Sheridan, Antonio and Liz, Miguel and Kay, and Paloma and Fox. At the table next to them were Ivy and Sam, Jessica and Reese, and Noah sitting next to his cousin, Charity. Chad and Whitney sat next to Eve and TC, and Simone. Julian was there too, and Ethan had even invited Hank, who decided to bring his new girlfriend, Beth, with him.  
  
As the applause died down, Ethan went to the front of the restaurant to speak.  
  
"Thanks everybody...thanks for coming. Theresa and Little Ethan and I really appreciate all of the support everyone has given us over the past few months. I know a lot of you are thinking that this is a long time coming, and believe me, I couldn't agree with you more! That's why we're so glad that you could all be here to help us celebrate! We actually have some gifts for our bridal party...but I think I'll save that for later because, I don't know about you guys, but I am starved, so let's eat!"  
  
The crowd roared again, and Ethan made his way over to the table where Theresa and Little Ethan were sitting.  
  
"That was great!", Theresa said, as Ethan leaned over to kiss her cheek.  
  
"Yah, Daddy!", cried Little Ethan.  
  
"Well, I'm glad my family approves."  
  
"We really are a family now, aren't we? I never thought I would see this day. For so long it was just a dream, and now, here I am, sitting with my son and his father, and tomorrow, we will finally be married!"  
  
"That's right, baby. And nothing and no one can stop us from being together forever."  
  
"So, you don't think Gwen or Rebecca will try something tomorrow?", Theresa wondered.  
  
"It's impossible." A voice from behind them came up to their table. Julian finished his sentence. "I'm having so much security surrounding not only the church, but also your homes, and loved ones homes, there's no way either one of them can do anything."  
  
"Julian", Theresa stood up. "Thank you so much for everything you've done for us. Without you, this wedding would not be possible."  
  
"Yes, Julian, thank you. It's times like this I would be proud to call you 'Father' again."  
  
"Well, Ethan. We are about as close as a father and son can get. But your real father loves you even more. And I don't think I've seen him look more proud than he is today. I'm glad that he and Ivy found each other again. I'm glad that your mother is happy. And after all of the pain and heartache that not only myself , but Rebecca and Gwen have caused you in the past, I wanted to do this for you, to help make up for it in some way. It has been my pleasure. And I hope you both know that if you ever need anything, you can always come to me. I'd be more than happy to help."  
  
"Thank you, Julian." Theresa hugged Julian.  
  
"Thank you." Ethan shook his hand.  
  
"Mommy, I'm hungry, can't we eat now?"  
  
"Yes, baby. Of course, let's go get some food." Theresa paused to wipe a tear from her eye as she got Little Ethan out of his chair.  
  
"Theresa? Are you okay?", Ethan asked her.  
  
"I'm fine. I just can't believe it's finally coming true!"  
  
"I love you baby. You know what? Why don't you stay here, and Little Ethan and I will go get you some food, okay? Maybe, go talk to your Mom or Whitney."  
  
"Thank you, I will. But hurry back, now I'm starving!"  
  
"Ready Little Ethan Bennett?", Ethan said.  
  
"First my name is Ethan Crane, then Ethan Winthrop, now Ethan Bennett? Is it going to change again when you and Mommy get married?"  
  
"No honey, that's your name from now on. We will all be Bennett's soon!" Theresa said. 


	20. Plenty of Sleep

The evening before their wedding was winding down. Just about everyone had left. Pilar took Little Ethan home so he could get a good nights sleep. Only Theresa and Ethan were left in the restaurant. They couldn't stop dancing, couldn't stop looking at each other, couldn't stop holding one another.  
  
"Wow, it's already 10 o'clock. We had better get you home soon," said Ethan, "before you know it, it will be midnight, and we can't have that!"  
  
"You know Ethan, I can't help but think what we were doing at this time, when were to be married before," Theresa said, with a devilish smile on her face, and her hands on Ethan's backside.  
  
"Ohhh...you are just going to torture me now aren't you? Oh, I remember what we were doing, and I also remember that we did not get married the next day. I say we play it safe this time. I don't think I could stand not becoming your husband tomorrow."  
  
"Well, I guess your right. I just don't know if I can wait any longer! I love you so much! And we haven't made love since that night at the cabin."  
  
"I know, believe me, I know. But I'm glad we decided to hold off until we were married. I know it seems kind of pointless, but it makes me feel, well, more worthy of you I guess."  
  
"Worthy of me? Oh baby, I'm the unworthy one. I wake up every morning, and still can't believe this is all true. I honestly thought after all we had been through, we would never be together again, and here we are, just hours away from being husband and wife!"  
  
"Speaking of which, we really do have to get you to your mother's house. I'm not taking any chances this time."  
  
"Oh, okay,...I guess your right. Let's go...but Ethan, can we do one more thing before we go home?"  
  
"Well, that depends on what it is?"  
  
"I just want to go to "Our House", the one we will share as husband and wife. I've been dying to see it, and the decorator called me this morning and told me it was done. Whaddya say?"  
  
"I say how about this,...let's wait until after the wedding, and I can show you the house properly, by carrying you over the threshold!"  
  
"OOHH! I forgot about that!! Okay, you win, we wait. And I'll go home and get my beauty sleep for tomorrow!"  
  
"Well, not that you need it, but let's go, I'm kinda bushed myself." 


	21. Finally!

The next day was the most beautiful day in May that had ever been seen in Harmony. There was not a cloud in the sky, and the bright warm sun shone down over the entire town.  
  
Everyone was assembled in the church, waiting for the service to begin. Ethan was standing on the altar, with Chad by his side, watching the bridal party begin it's procession.  
  
The first ones down the aisle were Sheridan and Sam. Sheridan was wearing a royal blue full length dress, with scalloped off the shoulder sleeves, a tight fitting bodice, and a princess skirt. Sam was wearing a white tux jacket, with royal blue bow tie and cummerbund, with a white shirt and black pants.  
  
The next to make their way down the isle was Whitney, holding her bouquet, and eyeing Chad the whole time, thinking they would be the next ones to get married. As Whitney took her spot on the altar, the music changed to the bridal march. Ethan lifted his head and focused his stare on the back of the church.  
  
Theresa and Luis slowly made their way down the isle, Theresa's eyes never leaving Ethan. Her dress also had off the shoulder sleeves with a tight bodice and princess skirt, but it also had intricate beading and a 3 foot long train. Her hair was pulled back in to a bun, with a few tendrils of curled hair framing her face. As Ethan watched her walking down the isle, he could feel all of the breath leaving his body, and he had a hard time standing. She was so beautiful. He had waited so long for this day. They would finally tell the world how much they loved each other.  
  
As Theresa and Luis got to Ethan, Luis hugged and kissed Theresa, shook Ethan's hand, and they joined the couple's hands together.  
  
"You take my breath away, Theresa. I've never seen you look more beautiful than you do right now."  
  
"Oh, Ethan. Thank you so much. I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Now let's get married!"  
  
"Dearly beloved..." began Father Lonigan...... 


	22. First Night Together NC17

The day had flown by so fast. First the wedding, the receiving line, the pictures, and the reception. Everyone had such a good time. The meal at the Country Club was fabulous, and the DJ was fantastic, thanks to Chad's help. Ethan and Theresa chose the song for their first dance, "The Way", by Clay Aiken. Then Luis and Theresa shared a special dance, as did Ethan and Ivy. Pretty soon the whole crowd was dancing. Then they cut the cake, followed by the garter and the bouquet. Which of course were both caught by Chad and Whitney. But after a few more hours the guest started to disperse, so when everyone was gone, Ethan and Theresa decided to head to their new home. First they went to Pilar's house to tuck Little Ethan in, then they headed for home.  
  
"I'm so excited, Ethan! I can't wait to see the house!"  
  
"That's what your excited about? Not the fact that we are FINALLY husband and wife, or that now we can make love to one another?? Your excited that you get to see the house??"  
  
Theresa began to giggle. "Of course I'm excited about all of those things, but to me, this house is a symbol of all we have and have worked so hard to get."  
  
"Well, okay. I'll let you slide today," he said in somewhat teasing tone, "...but it's only because it's our wedding day and I love you!"  
  
"Now, let's get to that threshold!"  
  
Walking to the door of the house, Ethan pulled out his key, unlocked the door and opened it, and picked Theresa up off of her feet, and carried her in to the house.  
  
"Oh Ethan! It's so beautiful! I can't believe how gorgeous this house is!"  
  
"Well, nothing but the best for my family. Look, the living room is nice and all, but I'd rather find the mater suite, IF you know what I mean??!!"  
  
"I think that's the best idea you've had since we got here. Let's go!"  
  
As Theresa and Ethan ascended the stairs and made their way to the master bedroom, you could see a glow coming from the room. When they stepped in the doorway, they saw thousands of fresh flowers and candles. They also saw a negligee and silk boxer shorts lying out on the bed, with a little note in between them.  
  
"Wow! Who did this??", asked Ethan, as Theresa went over and read the card.  
  
"'Hope your wedding night is as memorable as ours was, love Sheridan and Luis'"  
  
"Oh that's so sweet of them!"  
  
"Yeah, it is, but I'm hoping Sheridan picked out the "unmentionables", and not my brother! I'll be right back", Theresa said, picking up the negligee, and giving Ethan a passionate kiss on the mouth, before she entered the bathroom.  
  
When she closed the door, and after he picked himself up off of the floor, Ethan quickly discarded his tux and put on the boxers, and started the CD player. Chad made them a special CD of romantic songs, just for this night.  
  
As the music began to play, Ethan heard the bathroom door open, and turned to look at Theresa. There she stood in the doorway, with a white floor length night gown, with spaghetti straps that criss crossed in the back. She had let her hair down, and it was cascading upon her shoulders. Her chocolate eyes had such a sparkle to them, the light up the entire room.  
  
When Theresa opened the door, she looked up to see Ethan standing in the middle of the room, holding a remote, and wearing royal blue silk boxers and nothing else. She immediately felt herself becoming aroused. It seemed like forever since they had last made love, and now they married, and about to share themselves as husband and wife for the first time.  
  
"Theresa", Ethan breathed out. "You are the most stunning creature I have ever laid eyes on."  
  
"Well, you know Ethan", she said, as she sauntered over to him, "I know something else you can lay one me..."  
  
"Theresa! I've never heard you talk like that before!!"  
  
"I can't help it, Ethan. It's been far too long since we made love. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad we waited until our wedding night, but it's here, and I can't wait anymore."  
  
With that, she threw her arms around Ethan, and pulled his head down to hers so that she could kiss him. Ethan was all to happy to oblige.  
  
Soon, Ethan swept her up in his arms again, and gently laid her down on the bed. "Well, Mrs. Bennett, whatever did you have in mind to do with me?", Ethan said, as he planted little kisses all over her neck and face.  
  
"Ethan, say it again, call me that again..."  
  
"Mrs. Ethan Bennett", he breathed seductively in her ear. "The one and only."  
  
"I love you so much Ethan. Please, I'm begging you to make love to me!"  
  
Ethan's lips suddenly crushed her own, and his hands were roaming her body. Soon he was bringing the hem of her nightgown up, and his hands were exploring her breast. Then he let his mouth do the exploring. Taking her nipples in to his mouth, made Theresa practically explode.  
  
"Oh God Ethan, you feel soooo good."  
  
"Theresa," was the only word Ethan could manage to whisper.  
  
As the nightgown went over her head, she then reached for his boxer shorts and gently tugged them off of his body. Ethan took her hand and placed it on his manhood.  
  
"Do you see Theresa, do you see what you do to me, what kind of effect you have on me?"  
  
"Yes Ethan, I see, but I'd much rather feel it." With that, she gently glided his member in to her, and begged him once again.  
  
"Ethan please, I can't wait any longer!"  
  
Ethan gently pushed himself in to her, and she moaned out his name..."Ethan".  
  
Gently, slowly, they began to make love. Theresa matched his every move, making it even more incredible. She wanted to make this the most beautiful moment she could, and she wanted to make sure they remembered it forever.  
  
"Theresa, God you make me feel incredible", he moaned, as he began to speed up his thrusting. Theresa met the challenge, and soon, they were both nearing the breaking point.  
  
Ethan began to scream out Theresa's name. "THERESA! OH GOD, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!"  
  
With that, they both hit the wall of ecstasy , and collapsed in each others arms.  
  
"I love you very much, my perfect husband."  
  
"I love you , my gorgeous, caring wife." 


	23. A New Family

NINE MONTHS LATER  
  
"Come on baby, you can do it, just one more push and the baby will be here. Come on, that's my girl..."  
  
"ETHAN WILL YOU PLEAS SHUT THE HELL UP!" Theresa screamed. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'M TRYING TO GET OUT OF MY BODY RIGHT NOW!!"  
  
"UUUUHHHHHNNNNNNGGGGG!"  
  
"That's it, you can stop now Theresa, and meet your beautiful baby girl", Dr. Russell said, handing Theresa her daughter to hold.  
  
"Oh Ethan, look... Look at our perfect beautiful daughter!"  
  
"She's just as beautiful as her mother", Ethan replied, and kissed Theresa gently on the forehead.  
  
"Ethan I'm sorry I yelled, I ..."  
  
"Had an eight pound watermelon coming out of you? Theresa, I understand. As I recall you didn't like me so much when Little Ethan was born, either. I'm just glad Dr. Russell removed all of the scissors from your reach," Ethan chuckled.  
  
Theresa let out an exhausted laugh.  
  
"So, give our baby girl a name, Theresa. Anything you want."  
  
"I've had the name Kayla on my mind for a while. Kayla Marie? What do you think??"  
  
"I think it's perfect."  
  
"Kayla Marie Lopez-Fitzgerald Bennett."  
  
"Wow! Can't we shorten it a bit?", asked Ethan.  
  
"Well, how about we put that on the birth certificate, but at home, we'll just call her Kayla, and when she starts school, we'll only make her sign Kayla Bennett."  
  
"Deal."  
  
Jus then, the delivery room door opened. And Little Ethan snuck in.  
  
"Daddy, can I see the baby?" "Hey buddy, of course you can. Say hi to your sister, Kayla."  
  
"Hi Kayla! Welcome to the family!"  
  
THE END 


End file.
